The Fear of Falling Apart
by justatinybitgay
Summary: Alice and Alfred had been going out for 5 years but have grown apart from college life. When she decided to surprise him one day, she finds out something that she never expected him to do, even with everyone telling her he would. (Oneshot with attempted rape inside. Fem!Englandx2PAlfred Human AU.)


**WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE**

**Hello readers! Seeing as this is my first story, it will probably be very crappy. It is a One-Shot, with a bit of a strange paring. Fem!England x 2P! America. Human AU.** _This means a flashback kind of thing._ **I'm sorry that this is sad, but I had not really ment it to end up that way. Also, just once more, there is attempted rape in here, so If you don't like that I'm sorry.**

* * *

People had always warned her about going out with Alfred. Saying that he was a bad influence and would only break her heart, that he would just move onto another girl by next week. Most of her family and friends disapproved of their relationship. Even he had told her that he would probably break her heart.

But sadly, she never listened to any of them.

The couple starting had been a surprise to everyone.

It had started in highschool, Alice was what most called a sarcastic prissy bitch. She was always blunt with what she said and lied to most. While she could be quiet and just watch from the sidelines most times, she always got herself into verbal fights. While portraying herself as this, she was very weak. Both emotionally and physically. Never could take criticism from anyone, or get most jokes.

Alfred on the other hand was known as the player of the school. He always had a girl hanging on his arm through the hallways, almost always a different one every week. By Sophomore year he had gone out with half of the girls at school. The other half, were split in two groups by his standards. The ugly one and the bitchy ugly ones. He could never commit to anything, and was mostly very selfish.

While they had never really talked to each other, after a weekend they had just shown up together. Though most did just suspect it to be like most flings, it was different. She never held his hand and seemed to always be insulting him. If Alfred ever tried to kiss or touch her in public, even on the cheek, she would push him away. Though she was also very protective of him at times. If people ever talked about him being a player or asking how much longer until he dumped her, she sent a glare to them and almost always started to rant at them. It was not an ideal couple, but Alice loved him soon enough.

Four years they had gone out, and today was marking the fifth.

They had never been ones to celebrate things like their first date or kiss. Hell, both of them had forgotten these dates most of the time. Though today Alice had planned something.

Now both Sophomores in different college, it had been hard to see each other. Alfred had went to a community college because of how terrible he had done in school and that his parents did not have that much money. Alice on the other hand went to a University two hours away. They had always tried to visit each other, on Holidays or weekends, but they mostly just talked by Skype and phone calls. Though they had made a promise not to go out with anyone else during these years.

She had decided to surprise him. Alice knew that he had no courses today, from them before sharing schedules, and was not at the moment trying to find her way to his dorm. For a community college, it was quite big. She had been on the campus many times, but never seemed to find her way around.

Her hair blew around slightly in the march wind. It was almost spring time here, you could see some buds on the trees and plants starting to grow back from the winter. One of her hands was stuffed into her jacket pocket, holding on to something tight inside of it. Humming a bit to herself, she looked around as she watched other students pass by. While she looked calm on the outside, she was very worried. Should she of called him before hand? Would he not like the gift? Questions like this were swirling around in her head, causing a slight grimace to grow on her face. "It's all going to be alright Alice.." She muttered softly to herself.

* * *

Staring at the door in front of her, a hand halfway up to knock, she had frozen in worry. Would he be mad at her for coming unannounced? Maybe he had found someone else? What if he was not there? While she was thinking, she then noticed out of the corner of her eye, that the door was not locked. Now Alfred had always locked his doors, worried that people might steal his things, but the door was open just a crack. Putting her hand down, she then reached for the door knob, and slowly opened the door wider.

The room was to be expected from Alfred. Messy with cloths strewn all over the floor, things just in random piles, his desk over flowing with papers and books, his bed messy with him and someone else asleep in it. Wait. Someone else in the bed with Alfred?

Indeed there were two body shaped lumps in the bed.

Suddenly one of the lumps started to move, before leaning its self up in the bed.

It was a naked girl with messy blond hair that was slightly lighter than her own, calming purple eyes, and what seemed to be a very nice figure. The naked woman,who had not noticed Alice yet, reached down to the floor and moved her hand around, picked up a pair of glasses with red frames, and placed them on her face. Looking up she had finally noticed Alice jus standing there, staring at her. The woman gasped a little, before pulling the blankets up to cover herself. "O-Oh my! I'm very sorry!" She said her face bright red as she stared at Alice embarrassed.

"Get the fuck out."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get the fuck out of this room." And with this, the woman with the glasses, picked up her cloths and the blanket before running out of the room. With the blanket being pulled off it had caused the American to wake up. "What the hell babe?" He asked tiredly, as he slowly sat up, reaching in the empty space as if the woman was still there.

"Alfred."

Alice had started to cry quietly, the salty tears running down her face as she stared at him. While he was naked, she paid no attention to it.

The red-haired boy then looked up to see Alice, his face quickly turning to a blank one as he covered himself. "Babe, it's not what it looks li-" He tried to say before Alice had cut him off. "Of course it's what it looks like! You fucking idiot! You had sex with her! You promised me that you would not date anyone else!" She yelled through her tears.

"Well I'm not dating her. I'm dating you. Babe, she is nothing" He said as he reached for a pair of boxers and quickly tried to put them on.

"Dont call me babe." She said harshly to him.

"Huh? Hun, whats the matter?" He said confused, as he got out of the bed and started to walk near her. Alice quickly stepped back from him. "Dont call me hun either! Whats the matter?! What do you mean? I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me, when I was trying to visit him for out anniversary!" She screamed.

"First of all, calm the hell down. And second, its out anniversary?"

She then stopped in her spots and just stared at him. He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. Though she was too. For not listening to everyone else's warnings about him; that he would just break her heart.

"Yes. Our fifth anniversary. The day when we started to go out."

* * *

_"You want me to go out with you?"_

_It was March 23rd 2008. Alice had stayed after school to work on a project, and was now in front of her locker trying to get the damn thing open. Alfred had stayed behind for detention from apparently punching some kid in the face. He had just been let out and was about to leave on his way home when he had seen Alice. She was not that ugly and from what he knew about her, which was very little, was that she was not a total bitch. So he had went up as asked her out._

_"Fine." She said, as she had finally gotten her locker open. While she knew that this was probably just going to be a terrible mistake, she had not had any fun in a while and this might be just the right thing. _

_"No holding my hand and shit like that though." _

* * *

It had not been a very good away of starting a relationship, but it had been fine for the both of them.

"Ba- I mean Alice, come on. You know you love me." He said as he took a step forward, making her back into the wall. "Alfred, we are done." She said, before pursing her lips as Alfred put his hand on her waist, and the other on the wall. "I'm sure I can make it up to you.." He whispered as he slowly ran his hand down her waist and to her butt, squeezing it slightly. "Let go of me Alfred." She tried to sound strong, but her voice was quavering in fear.

"But you love me." He whispered once again, as he started to kiss her neck from her collar-bone up to her ear that he bit on softly. "Alfred get off of me!" She said loudly, her voice cracking. She tried to push him away, but the American had seemed to expect grabber her arm and held it over her head, with a small smirk. "You know you want it." He said as he started to grind his hips into hers, his free hand snaked its way up the back of her shirt, his cold hands playing with her bra strap. "Alfred get the fuck off me!" She yelled, kneeing him. With this, he stumbled back slightly in pain, and Alice tried to get away from him. However even if his pain, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her onto the bed, him going on top of her.

She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She was simply too scared. He was going to rape her.

"Now doll, this is what happens when you try to fight me. You always lose. You're too weak. You could never get someone off you like me." He said angrily. "Just a li-" Alfred had suddenly stopped as he looked down to her. Tears were running down her face as she looked at him. Her eyes were full of fear. Fear of him.

"Alice. I-I..." He had no idea what to say. He had never ment for any of this to happen. The other girl had just been a fling, he did not even know her name, but Alice. His Alice. He had hurt her, scared her, probably scarred her for life. She had brought herself all the way up here just for their anniversary. The one he had forgotten about.

Quickly he let go of her and got off. "I'm sorry Alice. I never ment for all that. Alice, I just..." He tried to talk, but he could not think of what to say.

"I told you I would just break your heart. Why didn't you listen to everyone?"

She slowly sat up on the bed and just stared him on the eyes. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to be able to not like him, to slap him in the face, but she could not. She loved him. Even through what had just happened she loved him. She loved this man who cheated on her and tried to make it up by trying to get them to have sex. This was a terrible relationship.

She just stared at him for a moment before she sighed. "I want to hate you and hit you and just break up with you, but I can't." She said, biting her lip. "I love you, but this is an unhealthy relationship."

"Alice I love you too, but you are too good for me. Please just leave. Go find someone else, someone one that is better than me." He said with a small sigh as he watched her. Slowly she stood up and nodded to him, taking a small box out of her pocket and handing it to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered before walking out.

He never opened the box.

* * *

**And that's the end! I kinda just bullshitted the end so sorry about that. I will probably re do it at some point, or if people want make an epilogue of some sorts? Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you did not, well I'm sorry. **

**See you next time readers!**

**-Justatinybitgay**


End file.
